kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SereneChaos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Albert page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Phantomhive Times Wonderful. I'll leave the Phantomhive Times up to you. I'll look forward to it being readded to the homepage. While that, I'll continue adding more information to pages for new posts. Chibiphantom 22:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Okay, I'll make the update. No worries. Have fun on your vacation. If I find something interesting, I'll be sure to add it to Phantomhive Times. Chibiphantom 00:54, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Template I've created the Template:Scroll box page. Do you perhaps know how to include it in the General wiki templates page? Thanks. Chibiphantom 22:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, thanks. But if you can't find a solution, no worries. Chibiphantom 22:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Good job. I don't think I could have figured it out by myself. Thank you. Chibiphantom 23:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Adoption Hi. I've given you and Chibiphantom admin and bureaucrat rights per this discussion. Good luck with the wiki! -- Background and Logo I wouldn't call myself an expert on the background. I had considered your first image http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/364550 before changing the background but I don't know how to adjust it so it will fit the whole background with Sebastian on one side and Ciel on the other. Here was where I went to change the background: scroll down to the bottom of the homepage and you'll see My Tools. On there would be theme designer. Next I press customize and clicked on the graphic box to upload a picture. However, once you do, for some reason the image would only be shown on the upper-left hand corner and no where else. Right now, the only way I know how to fill the whole screen is by tiling it, that is repeating it in a pattern like how the present background is. I'm confused how the Bleach Wiki managed to have their background like that. I'll return the background to default for now until you or I figure out how to use your image. Fortunately, your image has a white background so your eyes doesn't have to be irritated looking at it. I personally enjoy looking at your logo. The style suits Kuroshitsuji's dark theme and its English time period. I believe it's wiki though. Still, wonderful job. Chibiphantom 19:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom The main column would remain white as it is; I'm not planning to change it either. I see the logo now and it's impressive. If I have any other matters to discuss, I'll do so. Chibiphantom 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright, I'll look forward to your explanation and seeing the background.Chibiphantom 21:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom it'm my pleasure ;) [[Użytkownik:SnT|'SnT']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:SnT|'☆']] 16:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) To Do A to do list would be greatly needed and it would be useful for editors to refer to. It's your choice if you want to make a to do page or a to do section in the community messages on http://kuroshitsuji.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. If you click on the link and scroll down, on the side would be Community Messages where it lists some things that need help. I think you could work on the to do list there so when users navigate to the recent wiki activity, they'll have an idea of what to do. I believe your userpage pretty much covers everything at hand that needs improvement. However, I think some pages lack references especially on the manga's synopsis which are necessary to prove that our information are not simply assumptions (i.e. Sebastian Michaelis' page). Another problem (though it's not as imperative) is their personalities. Some character's personalities are basically too lengthy and excessively verbose such as Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, Alois Trancy, etc. If we could narrow and summarize it into a few paragraphs, that'd be more proper. Chibiphantom (Talk) 20:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Reporting a Transphobe Hi! I wanted to complain about the all around transphobic nature of the user SereneChaos. They are willfully ignorant and repeatedly use insulting language when engaging transgender individuals. I gladly await to hear back from you. SadSacks 22:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not insulting you. I'm just saying that what you're doing is transphobic. You're like the racists who know that racism is bad and so don't want to be called that but don't want to change how they act. Being a transphobe is not the same as racism to say, but you're using the same mindset and mental gymnastics to try to make yourself believe that being transphobic does not make you a transphobe. SadSacks 22:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do what you want. SadSacks 23:41, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Poll For the poll talk page, I have decided that the new poll would be based on number 19, what's your favorite species. I will change the poll now unless you have a last minute vote on a different question for the poll. ChibiPhantom 22:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom I was planning on archiving the old results. I'll start on the poll now. ChibiPhantom 22:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Thank you. Although, I'm not as spectacular as a coder as it would seem; I rely on the Bleach Wiki's source code in order to create these things (if you click on the link, it'll lead you to where I found it). Honestly, I'm trying to make a show/hide button for the results of the previous poll but it's a bit difficult. ChibiPhantom 23:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Userboxes I've created these convenient userboxes that indicates what type of person you are. For example: the adminbox, the bureaucratbox, and the rollback box. You can add them to your profile page like I did. However, you're not obligated to since it is not mandatory to, but I do recommend it. The current userboxes only apply to us but I will create more so other users without an administrative status could choose to include in their profiles. ChibiPhantom 01:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom And I apologize for the strange small font. On the preview, it looks normal but when I publish it, the font shrinks in size. ChibiPhantom 01:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom There you go; the userboxes look nice on your profile page. It's fine if you used the infobox coding and besides, it looks more organized that way. I plan to do one userbox that says: This user supports the Demons. And another one could say: This user supports the Shinigami. Another one could be: This user keeps an eye out for vandalism. If you have any suggestions and maybe even images that goes with them, that would be great. ChibiPhantom 18:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom Alright. Team Phantomhive and Team Trancy sound interesting. There is also a User Editcount (it's selfexplanatory where it counts how many edits you've done; however, you can specify and adjust them). There's a recent changes patroller (it only applies to people with rollback abilities though). These may sound confusing but once it's up, I'll show you what it looks like. You could look for any images actually that looks interesting. For example, the user that supports the demons, I would look for something that pertains to demonic like the Faustian Contract or the red, glowing eyes. Team Phantomhive could basically have Ciel's image (although we already have two of Ciel's faces on the userboxes). For Team Trancy, I would look for Alois's face or something. It doesn't necessarily need to be faces; it could be a group of people together. However, I prefer images that don't have a wide width that dominates over the length. ChibiPhantom 19:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom No Worries. That's quite okay if you edited my page. I really don't mind that at all as long as you notify me that you did.Demonhoodlum36 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Demonhoodlum36 Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users This person named BlueUkImO just created this page called the Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Users. The content is really peculiar to me. Basically, all they talk about is about themself. I am lost at what the point of all those unorthodox things and their description of themself as they talk about... dying and loneliness? ChibiPhantom 20:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom